Lived To Fight Another Day
by Xx-Starduster-xX
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are now drawn into yet another adventure, but this time they are fighting against the very thing that held them together, light.  Can they truly win this time, or will they harm themselves instead?
1. Prologue

****WARNING** This first part is a Spoiler because it relieves quite a bit from the story, but if you are unsure whether you want to read this story because it is may not be your type or boring for you, this first part it good to read and should answer your questions...Here you go... (OH, FYI, the _italic _parts are from the story)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Foam shook her head and watched as the water droplets flew to the ground. She smiled, she was always a step ahead of everyone, her plans usually worked without hitch. She had captured Terrador, and Flamer. She had Coal under her control, Cynder was her prisoner; Prism was her puppet. And she had the Great Purple Dragon as her master...<em>

Spyro and Cynder are once again drawn into an adventure that could decide the fate of their world they have grown to love. It all started with a white fog and will it end with peace that the dragons have been yearning for or will the Dark Master finally complete his quest?

_The hatchling was surprised not to see her mother, or father. It was surprised not to be greeted by the light of day, but she did see the beautiful night sky with all its bright white stars through a crack big enough for her to squeeze through. Alone in the dark cave, alone in her only home, so alone she just had to leave..._

Without knowing it Spyro and Cynder created the only thing that can help them, a rainbow dragon, the rarest of all creatures, only born when a purple dragon is nearby, the only creature that can destroy the Dark Master's newest helper, Foam, the leader of the White Shadows.

_They are such ruthless creatures harming a kid like that, and attacking a peaceful village of cheetahs," Spyro muttered, swiping his tail in the air almost hitting two passing electricity dragons. _

"_Hmm, so far their attacks have been coordinated towards anything that might act as a threat, for instance our second command site in the east," Flamer commented looking at Spyro to see his reactions. _

Everything is planned, everything is being destroyed, everything is working out for Foam and her armies, can Spyro, Cynder and their new friends finally be able to turn the tides of war? Even now there is a glimmer of hope.

_Spyro looked at Terrador and flew to help Cynder. Soon all the dragons were pushing with all their might. Slowly the stone gave way and started to collapse. "Get out the way!" Terrador roared, causing everyone to scatter in all directions. The structure groaned and fell to the ground causing it to crack in half. Spyro and Cynder lifted from the floor and gazed at their hard work. There was a deep hole in the wall and everyone could see the dark devices behind._

Darkness is the key, unlike before they are having to fight against the thing that held them together, light. Can they truly beat Malefor this time or will they harm themselves instead?

"_I don't know, Magnitus." Spyro said plainly. "But once a wise dragon told me that when a dragon dies it does not truly leave this world, but combines with nature, offering hope for the future. Magnitus, your mother will always be with you, no matter what." Magnitus nodded at the wise words and smiled._

Many changes take place, many lives are lost, the only way to find out what happens is to stick with the loved ones and memories till the end.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Now here is the REAL story... hope you enjoy it, it will be updated once a week...or maybe more than once or more than a week depending if it is populare or not. :P Here you go, please enjoy and leave your comments and all those who have read the story before no spoiling it for others but saying what happens...buy, hey, I don't mind if ya review anyways. ;) :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

_**At Twilight Falls...**_

"_Get out of here!" Yelled a red dragon to another fire dragoness. Hunter had told their village to get to Warfang and join the other dragons, moles and cheetahs in the underground tunnels. The Destroyer had made its way around the world and now it was at the hot lava volcano to go into the core and destroy their beautiful world from the inside. Chaos was everywhere the two dragons looked, all their new friends and beloved family were flying frantically to the underground shelter in Warfang. "We have to hurry, come on Ruby!" The desperate fire dragon was urging his tired mate. "Flamer, I forgot our egg, we need to go back!" Ruby shout above the dim of screaming, yelling dragons and cheetahs alike. "We need to go back!" Ruby repeated turning and soaring toward their home in the dark, rocky Catacombs. "Ruby, watch out a rock is..." Suddenly rock fell on his frantic mate. Covering his tearful eyes with his wing to block out the horrifying picture of his mate, Flamer flew on to save the red egg Ruby died for. "No!" Flamer yelled turning left and right, a pile of huge falling rocks blocked the way to his home, to his nursery, to his egg. Knowing there was nothing he could do he turned around and flew to Warfang, he had lost two things he loved in one day, his sadness could not be compared. _

_**Meanwhile...**_

"_No, Spyro, you don't have to do anything, let's just go!" Cynder pleaded, her heart racing._

"_Where, Cynder, there'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart, but I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." Spyro answered, a rock falling behind him, and the purple crystals vibrating almost shattering to dust._

"_Then I'm with you." Cynder added stepping closer, determined never to lose Spyro. She didn't know how much those simple, four words meant to Spyro, all she knew was that I wouldn't leave him behind._

_He smiled, lifted up, and emitted a purple bubble that spread across the shattering world, bringing it back together, then a deep darkness, but not before he heard a faint sound, Cynder told him she loved him. Spyro couldn't be more happy than in that moment... _

_**While Spyro emitted the purple circle around the world...**_

_Everyone saw it, everyone felt it, everyone knew what it meant. Everyone rejoiced, but Flamer, he knew his mate hadn't seen it, he knew that his precious egg was gone...forever. But unbeknown to him his egg was hatching, just as the purple light spread over it. With a burst of rainbow colors the egg broke and a hatchling saw the world for the first time..._

_**After the world was saved...**_

_Sparx, along with Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Hunter, all the cheetahs and moles, saw their new world, their new home, their new star constellation, a dragon soaring the night sky...they knew that Spyro had saved the world, but their hearts were dampened by the thought of never seeing him again...he was gone, so was Cynder, so was Ignitus..._

_**In the Catacombs...**_

_The hatchling was surprised not to see her mother, or father. It was surprised not to be greeted by the light of day, but she did see the beautiful night sky with all its bright white stars through a crack big enough for her to squeeze through. Alone in the dark cave, alone in her only home, so alone she just had to leave..._

_**With the Chronicler...**_

_A room was filled with floating, thick, old books and a hour glass with blue water, that was the room the Chronicler was in. "Be welcomed friend, I have long been expecting you, today is a start of a new age, and with every new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millinia and now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." The chronicler said, turning to greet the Fire Guardian. "And...," Ignitus paused not knowing how to say his thoughts, "...What of Spyro, is he..." Ignitus couldn't seem to carry on, the grief was too much to say out loud. The Chronicler tipped his head thoughtfully. "Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" He asked, stepping back for another thicker, older book to replace the one in front of him. "You see, each time a dragon dies a new page is written in this book, I've done my best, but I can't find any trace of Spyro," he stated, but before he got the chance to say that Cynder wasn't to be found either, he disappeared with a great blue light. The Fire Guardian, now pure blue, was left staring at the old, old book. "Well, young dragon, where might you be?" Unknown to him, Spyro was flying over Avalar..._

_**A few hours earlier...**_

"_Are we dead?" The question seemed so strange to ask, but Spyro couldn't think about anything else for those first few moments. "Spyro, open your eyes, we survived!" Cynder's voice was filled with joy and excitement. "We lived to fight another day." The saying never felt or sounded so real before, but Spyro knew its meaning now. "I found a tunnel to get out of here! Its just down that passageway to the left and then up, it leads straight to the Valley of Avalar! Spyro got up, not knowing whether to trust his legs to carry him or not. He collapsed. "Spyro!" Cynder shrieked gently helping up the dragon who saved her, the dragon who trusted her, the dragon she would die for, the dragon she loved. "Cynder, stop." She did what she was told. "I have to tell you, before something happens...I love you!" Spyro whispered, feeling faint, feeling like bringing the world together took everything from him, he felt so weak, so tired, he wasn't sure if he could survive. "I love you too, with every fiber of the word!" Cynder whispered, she wouldn't change places with anyone in the world, not now, not ever, Spyro loved her and she loved him. An hour later Spyro and Cynder were struggling through the narrow passageways of the ancient volcano. "I see it, I see the blue sky, hurry up Spyro! It's so beautiful, so clear, so FRESH!" Cynder breathed in allowing the thrill of freedom overtake her, she had never been free, not like this, she never knew how it really felt to soar over the world with Spyro at her side. Freedom, she never wanted to give it up, never wanted to let it go..._

* * *

><p><em>Starduster the Dragoness<em>


	2. The White Shadows

_****__**So I decided to update this and get out my lazy mood I aquired lately. Oh, yes, and all those reading The Evil Within, I'm making a comic for it on my DeviantART page, the link should be on my profile page. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The White Shadows<strong>_

"Prism, where in Avalar are you?" A green dragoness called. Prism was the young dragoness that hatched the moment Spyro's purple energy beam passed. The affects was that she was a rainbow dragon, red fading to yellow, yellow fading to blue, and blue fading to red again, with pure white horns that curved right around in a circle and came to a point in the very end. Her tail was slim and flexible, with a deadly golden curved blade, so when she hit it it wouldn't let her prey go. Her wings were a glossy transparent type with curve gold spikes. Most young male dragons felt the meaning of 'love at first sight' and immediately melted at any of her requests. Coming out her hiding place Prism showed Jade, the green dragoness, her new painting. Jade commented on how good it was.

"But we have to go, the dragons are setting up a meeting at Warfang about the white fog that seems to be getting closer. Prism sighed and follow the earth dragoness to the City of Warfang. "

Hey, Magnitus, over here!" Prism called. Magnitus was Spyro's and Cynder's son, he was a light red with purple wings and under belly. His eyes looked like Cynder's but they were purple and he had a blade on his tail like his father.

"Prism, I haven't seen you in ages!" Magnitus replied. "How are the art lessons going?" Prism smiled.

"They're going just fine, and your training?" She asked ignoring the look some young ice dragons gave her.

"Like unusual, boring, I need real action!" Magnitus laughed running to his friend.

"Hey, I found this really neat hiding place, come and see!" Prism ran away, Magnitus close behind.

"Such young playful kids," Jade, Prism's adoptive parent, commented.

"And never getting less," Cynder laughed, watching Prism jump away in fright when a fat old toad hopped out the bush.

"Everyone, attention! Attention, everyone!" Terrador shouted, until he got his much wanted answer...silence.

"You all know the situation of the white fog, we do not know if it is natural or not. We do not know if it is good or bad, we need volunteers to go and find out, before it reaches the Dragon Realms. A few short whispers spread across the silent, listening audience.

"I'll go," Spyro said stepping forward.

"I will too," Cynder exclaimed stepping next to her purple mate.

"Can Magnitus stay with Prism and you?" Cynder whispered to Jade. She nodded stepping to Magnitus to tell him the news.

"Yippy! I can show you all my secret hiding places and..."

"Not so fast, Prism, he hasn't even said yes yet." Jade laughed. Prism's enthusiasm sometimes got ahead of herself.

"Of course I'll come!" Magnitus smiled flapping his wings and soaring with Prism to the Valley of Avalar.

"Turn right!" Spyro shouted to Coal, a black shadow dragon with straight blue horns and tail blade and a dark blue under belly.

"They're everywhere!" He shouted back, turning right and breathing a mist of black shadow. The creature shrieked in pain.

"My fire isn't working, carry on with the shadow, Cynder and Coal!" Flamer yelled to the two shadow dragons.

"Spyro and Flamer, get back to Warfang, call all the shadow dragons! Its the only way we can fight them!" Spyro and Flamer listened to Cynder's reasoning and flew as fast as they could to Warfang.

Prism leaped over a rock and blocked Magnitus' tail hit.

"Not bad, soon you'll almost be as good as me!" Magnitus joked. He had agreed with Prism to train her and he was enjoying it, she put up a good challenge.

"Okay, now when I start to chase you, what do you do?" He asked.

"Run away!" Prism laughed running from Magnitus.

"Hey, that's wrong, wait, you don't...hey, come back here!" Magnitus yelled running after Prism as fast as he could.

"Prism, where in the world are you?!" He called again. He came to an open clearing of lazy, swaying, green, grass, next to a river. If he looked close enough he could see the village of cheetahs. Diverting his view from the rising smoke, he looked around for Prism, but instead he saw a white dragon sitting on a rock. She took his breath away. She was pure white with light silver stars scattered across her body, and her four horns looked blunt, so she couldn't hurt anyone with them Magnitus reasoned, her tail made Magnitus wonder if it really was a real dragon. Its tail was almost furry and soft, and it gently waved in the autumn breeze. Magnitus stepped forward to greet the dragon, but before he got to say anything he stood on a old, brittle stick, causing it to break with a loud snap. The dragon jump off her perch on the rock. Lifting its wings to make it look bigger, and curling its upper lip to make it more dangerous looking, the dragon made Magnitus take a step back. But seeing that Magnitus was only a young fire dragon the white dragon calmed down and walked toward him.

"Hallo, my name is Foam, and yours is?" She cooed walking around Magnitus inspecting him.

"Ma-Magnitus," He stammered.

"Magnitus, you're a fire dragon, right?" She purred patting his head with her tail.

"Um, yes, but I also know convexity, my dad is Spyro, the famous purple dragon!" Magnitus swelled with pride. Foam's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, seeming more interested in the young dragon now.

"Yip, and I have a really good friend, I was looking for her a few seconds ago, but I can't seem to find her," Magnitus explained turning to look around, hoping to see Prism.

"Does she know convexity, too?" Foam asked also glancing around.

"She doesn't know her breath, but she's a good artist!" Magnitus explained.

"Prism! Prism, I need to talk to you _now_!" Jade said, settling the adrenalin filled dragoness to get calm.

"Okay, but Magnitus is looking for me!" Prism explained to the best of her rushed abilities.

"What, he's out there!" Jade motioned the old, green hills.

"Why, what's wrong?" Prism asked her eyes widening, the joy fading and fear increasing.

"There are a multitude of unusual, fierce white dragons out there, and they seem bent on destroying us all!" Jade almost shouted she was so afraid for Magnitus. Prism's eyes widened like saucers and she dove out the door and galloped away to find Magnitus.

"Oh, where are you, Magnitus?!" She thought frantically looking under every bush and beneath every tree. Prism knew that if something happened to him she would never, never forgive herself. Getting to a clearing she saw Magnitus and another white dragon, but it wasn't the white dragon that scared her, it was what it was doing. Foam's tail wasn't a soft ball anymore, but it looked more like a morning star, and Magnitus didn't seem to notice that she was about to kill him.

"Magnitus, move, get out of there!" Prism yelled, diverting Foam's attention to her. Magnitus dashed away and was wide eyed at the fact he almost was killed. Foam made a sound that sounded half like a scream and half like a growl, and another white dragon descended from the cheetah camp. He didn't have any stars on him, and his tail was sharp like a blade. Another one landed, exactly like that last. Three more landed and surrounded Foam, protecting her.

"Magnitus, run!" Prism screamed turning around and making a dash toward the dark green forest.

"Magnitus?!" Prism shouted afraid to stop running.

"I'm right behind you, but so are those other things, she seemed so nice, why?" Magnitus panted running after the scared-half-to-death rainbow dragon in front of him.

"Prism, watch out, turn right!" Magnitus yelled, seeing a white dragon was landing in front of them. Prism dug her claws in the ground to slow down, but she was going too fast and she banged right into it, sending it sprawling on the ground. In fright she jumped up and ran after Magnitus, glancing over her shoulder to see what the dragon was doing. He was slowly getting up, but he seemed rather dazed from being banged into. She chuckled to herself, but before she got the chance to look back to the path she was running, she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Looking up she saw she was being grabbed by Foam, struggling she only succeeded in making her grip worse.

"Magnitus!" Prism shrieked.

"Prism!" Magnitus responded dashing toward her ready to attack Foam, but he was blocked by two other white dragons.

"No, Magnitus, call your parents!" Prism called, trying to bite Foam, wishing that she had some kind of fire breath like Magnitus.

"No, I can't leave you!" Magnitus shouted trying to burn a dragon, but all he succeeded to do was draw a smile from his victim.

"What are you doing, having a staring competition? Kill him. He can not live!" Foam raged flying away still firmly grasping Prism. The dragon stopped smiling and opened his jaws. Magnitus prepared for some kind of fire breath, but he didn't expected what happened. With a snarl the dragon breathed out a white torrent of something Magnitus had never experienced before, it burnt like fire, crushed him like earth, froze him like ice and paralyzed him like electricity. Slowly he lost consciousness, fading from reality, blackness consumed him.

"Magnitus? Magnitus, wake up," Cynder whispered gently stroking his head. "Its okay honey, you're safe now."

"Magnitus, do you know where Prism is?" Spyro asked stepping into the room. Magnitus weakly looked at his surroundings, he was in a light blue room, the hospital. Seeking to find out more he turned around his head, Jade was crying just outside.

"Magnitus, where's Prism?" Spyro asked a little more sternly. Magnitus felt his head swim, saw him vision fade, he knew he was going out.

"Magnitus, no, stay with us!" Cynder said shaking him slightly.

"We need to know where Prism is, Magnitus!" Spyro half whispered half shouted. Cynder sighed, and shook her head, he lost consciousness.

"We need to know where Prism is and we need answers, soon." Spyro said walking out the room and shutting the old oak door.

Terrador stood up and cleared his throat.

"Have we learned anything about these mysterious dragons, besides the fact that only shadow hurts them and nothing can destroy them," he asked looking around the listening group.

"They destroyed Hunter's village, everyone escaped, but with one casualty, chief Prowlus didn't make it." Twilight, a twin of Coal's, stated dropping her head in grief.

"They're all males," Coal commented shaking his head, everything seemed so sudden.

"They attacked Magnitus, and now Prism is missing," Spyro added.

"They don't seem to talk much, and when they do something, they all do it, like some machines," Flamer suggested.

"What shall we call them?" Jade asked.

"Well, they are hurt by shadow, they are pure white and they just come and go," Cynder commented.

"I know," Flamer replied, "The White Shadows."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story is like a year old, so it is very different from my latest works. XD Hope you enjoyed it. :) A review will be read, reread, enjoyed and cherished. Even one word. ;) Enjoy your day!<em>**


End file.
